Places in Ekidnaworld
Places in Ekidnaworld There are many places to go in Ekidnaworld. Here are the ones you can currently access: Places CITY - The place you will end up where you login. Everyone comes here to chill, which is why it is usually the only place to be decorated in an event. MOUNTAINS- A rather chrismasy place where you can play snowball games and buy winter clothes in the shop all year round! SWAMPLAND- Quite baisicly, the swampy bit of land in Ekidna where members can play Croc-O-Cross. It is not really a hangout place. RAINFOREST- You can play BMX bash here and also buy items from Percy's stall (Other than currently in September-October where he has moved to the bush.) The cave is also located in the rainforest. CAVE- Located in the rainforest, this place contains four games which are commonly used to gain xp for leveling. To get across the river in the cave, you must successfully complete the diamond game. OUTBACK- The most australian-themed place in Ekidna. Here you can play missions and herd the sheep in the mini games. There is also a place which tells you about some furry friends coming soon... BEACH- Prove your the best surfer and the best swimmer, and then buy some summer clothes all year round! BUSH- A place where members can buy seeds from Emily the Emu for their gardens, and where you can play Roo Racing with your friends! (As of first October 2011 Percy's stall has temporarily moved to the bush for the carnival.) TROPICAL ISLAND- A sunny place popular for parties, where you can jam on the bandstand and play coconut crash! Why not also do a spot of fishing to cure your hunger? SQUISHLAND- No one really knows why Squishland is on the Ekidna map. It is a completly different online virtual world not made by ekidna. The only theory why it could be on the map is because they may have an agreement on funding issues. I dont know, please edit this if you think you know better. Places coming soon There are no current places (As of October) that have been confirmed to come, however there are a couple that we can consider; THE TREE- If you go to the rainforest, there is a tree with a ladder on it to the right hand side. when you click on this tree (And click look up or climb) it will give you a message saying ''"This tree is very tall and not yet safe to climb." ''This may mean that it could be ready to climb one day - after all - why bother putting it there if you can't use it? POST OFFICE- This is not really an area on the map but I'll tell you anyway. In the city there is a Post Office on the left hand side with a notice on the door saying "Coming soon." This is, logically, meaning it WILL 'come soon' but the question is: When and what will it contain?